Number One
by SmartGem
Summary: Korea has a special case of Multiple Personality Disorder. If left alone, he's fine. But under immense stress, those individuals become their own being. Aware of this, Japan decides to use it to his advantage. Historical, Sex, Violence, to be continued...
1. Chapter 1945

**Chapter 1945**

The darkness is overwhelming. Sight is nonexistent. The only way to know if one is bleeding is  
by the warm, thick liquid, dripping down the bare skin. A sudden flash of light from the upper  
world enters. At first, the light is dim. That means the door is only slightly ajar. But then, that  
dim light blindingly races down those cold, stone stairs, and stops just as it gently caresses a  
blood soaked ankle.

Quiet steps follow that light, descending down the creaky staircase. Those almost soundless  
footsteps are not to be trusted. The owner of these almost, soundless footsteps are not to be  
trusted even more. Hate these footsteps. Hate he who makes these footsteps. Hate it. Hate him.

Who is he? A monster. He won't show any mercy. Not to anyone. He cruelly uses everyone  
and everything. He callously calculates every step and somehow makes all those around him  
into pawns in a chess game. When needed, he apathetically scraps out his pawns, one by one.  
He doesn't even have bishops, rooks, queens, anything. To him, he is the king, and the rest of  
the world is that of the status of a pawn. He is a monster. He is Honda Kiku.

Surprisingly, the very monster seems different today. He looks…small, fragile, weak. The man  
who was already in the room eventually noticed the odd actions of the Japanese soldier. Hiding  
in the basement's shadows, the only body part visible was his ankle, drenched in blood from the  
tight, rusty cuffs. Looking up into the face of the man who put him in this state, Im Young Soo  
parted his lips in curiosity…only to be reminded to quiet himself.

"What?" Kiku's deep, cold voice echoed throughout the room. He must have caught onto his  
guest's effort to stifle his curio.

"….."

"I KNOW! I know…just…just… shut up…" He grew frantic. It was only for a little while.  
But it still was for a moment. The usually calm, stoic Japanese man's mask had faltered. The  
man, who inflicted so many battle scars, engraved so many painful memories, destroyed the  
Korean's land, demolished the said man's body and enslaved his soul, this man, Kiku Honda,  
finally showed signs of possible emotion.

This had obviously amused the leashed man. He just couldn't help but to let out a muffled  
snicker. In cases such as these, Kiku would usually let it slide and was able to restrain himself.  
But he couldn't maintain his composure. Not this time around. All senses of maturity broke  
through the closed window, shattering the bulletproof glass. Kiku clenched his fist tight; so tight  
that his knuckles had turned white. The white in his knuckles represents pure wrath. He had  
been collecting all of this wrath and anger into the knuckles of his right hand, only to release it in  
one, single slap…aimed directly at the other man, Im Young Soo.

The room echoed with the sound of flesh slapping off of flesh; followed by an ear shattering  
silence. Bingo. This was exactly what Young Soo had been trying to go for. This was the  
extent that Kiku had to go to achieve the information needed to completely confirm his  
hypothesis.

The slap was indeed effective. The contact was enough to still leave the poor Korean with an  
aching cheek. Young Soo had to take a few minutes to regain color in his eyes. He staggered a  
bit at first, but he managed to shake off the sudden hit and managed to prop himself up. Being a  
good amount taller than the other asian, Young Soo looked down, making sure to smile visibly.

That smile wasn't an ordinary smile. Young Soo smiled at Kiku to blatantly tell him that he  
knew. He knew that the war was over. The Axis side couldn't hold out any longer, and Japan  
would have lost. Young Soo wanted Kiku to know what losing everything had felt like. He  
wanted to let him know that he knew…so that maybe…just maybe…things would get a little  
better.

"Game over." What did that mean? These two words sensually slid off the Korean's dry lips.  
Game over. What's a game? Was this all a game? Was that what Young Soo had been viewing  
it as this entire time? Or was that to mock Kiku…indicating that he had thought the Japanese  
was the one who thought it to be simply a mere game? Or was all nations playing this game that  
Kiku had been excluded from? If so, did Kiku lose because he had mistreated the Korean?  
What does it mean?

Kiku was fighting World War III inside him mind. Out of frustration, he whispered a small,  
"…….I know…" It may have been possibly so that Young Soo wouldn't be able to make an  
even more mockery out of him. Or, he may definitely have said such a line to lightheartedly  
reassure himself that he knew.

What did it mean? Only time will speak.

_Game Over._


	2. Chapter 2333 BC

**Chapter 2333 BC**

_Im Young Soo had two very close childhood friends, Wang Yao and Honda Kiku._

Yao had been his first friend. He was of similar age with the Korean, but he usually was

the mature one of the two. The Chinese and the Korean had always been in a world

closed off from everyone else. That is…until Yao grew curious of the outside world.

Yao and Young Soo had been playing together as always, getting into arguments and

fist fights. One would yell out, "You jerk! Leave me some too!" While the other would

retort, "I'm doing you a favor, fat-ass!" It was really a daily procedure. One day, while

they had been engaged in one of their more literal fist fights, they somehow tripped

themselves and managed to tumble down a hill in a wheel-like motion, slapstick-

comedy-style. The result ended up with them both drenched in the pond at the bottom

of the hill. Both of them were unharmed, and eventually, the silence burst into roaring

laughter. But there was another little country in this mix.

He was quiet, very shy, and seemed easily startled. This young country wasn't that

much younger than the other two, yet still significantly younger. He had what looked

like a paper fan in one hand and a small bucket in his other. Very quietly, he hovered

over the small pond, with an incredibly serious aura. With a quick flick of his wrist, he

somehow managed to land a small fish into the bucket with his paper scooper. He let

out a relieved, contented smile, looking rather pleased with his self-accomplishment.

He raised his trustworthy paper scooper once again with that same serious aura. But

just before his scooper hit the pond's surface, he ended up at the floor of the pond

and it's lukewarm waters. 'Was this the end? Is this how I'm going to cease existing?

By drowning? Me, Kiku Honda?'

It was only after Kiku started to flail his arms around in a desperate attempt to make

a signal for help that the other two countries had stopped laughing and finally noticed

something was wrong. In their fall, Yao was cushioned by Young Soo, and Young Soo

was cushioned by Kiku. But because Kiku was too short, he was completely hidden in

the murky waters of the pond. The two older countries quickly got up and helped the

smaller nation up. Kiku's face had been completely covered in mud!

"Che, who's this shrimp?" Despite his snippy retort, Young Soo's actions were much

kinder. He took one of his oversized sleeves and used it as a wash cloth to wipe away

the mud, using the water from the pond that they were now standing in. With an

almost snobbish air around him, Yao stood rather distant from these two. Well, at

least until Young Soo finally got all of the mud off from the younger nation, uncovering

a beautiful face.

'It really is a beautiful face.' Yao thought. It had been love at first sight. He was always

fond of his Korean buddy, which was fine. Young Soo was always fun to hang out with.

He was oblivious most of the time; not really paying much attention to his surroundings.

Yao's motherly instincts had kicked in the first time he had met Young Soo. Young Soo,

although a small nation, was actually pretty strong. He was indeed very difficult to tie

down. He would easily get offended by neighboring countries, and because of that, he

was teased often. But Yao had found that charming and felt he had to protect his naïve

friend. Yes, he had to protect him! And now, those same feelings had rushed back as

soon as he saw Kiku's adorably shy and scared face. Yao became overly excited. Giving

his old friend a great big pat on the head, Yao grinned from ear to ear. "Let's go dry

ourselves!" Yao was only overjoyed, but the young nation seemed to misinterpret the

Chinese one's intentions.

'Why is that mean bully hurting the nice boy that helped me?' Kiku couldn't understand

Yao's enthusiasm. The only thing he did understand was that this Young Soo guy was

very kind and gentle.

_Very kind._


End file.
